наблюдатель
by irina autumn
Summary: Gadis itu membenci kakak tertua, ketiga pemuda yang selalu gemetar, dan siapapun yang mendekati sang kakak. Iya, membenci mereka. —Russia/Belarus; drabble


Gadis itu membenci kakak tertua, ketiga pemuda yang selalu gemetar, dan siapapun yang mendekati sang kakak. Iya, membenci mereka. —Russia/Belarus; drabble

**warnings**: au; [kemungkinan] ooc; incest; perhatikan tanda […]; pendek dan aneh -_-

**disclaimer**: hetalia axis powers ©hidekaz himaruya

**note1**: dibuat sebagai tantangan dan percobaan untuk diri saya sendiri. hati-hati, menjebak =))

* * *

><p>наблюдатель<p>

©ichi

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kalian tidak mau membantuku, <em>da<em>?"

Pemuda bermata violet itu tersenyum ceria, kontras dengan aura kelam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menatap ketiga pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek di depannya dengan tatapan 'kerjakan-perintahku-atau-kubunuh-kau-dan-keluargamu'.

Pipa di tangan. _Check_. Senyum manis. _Check_. Gumaman '_kolkolkol_'. _Check_. Aura kelam. _Check_. Komplit.

Seorang pemuda menelan ludah. Yang lainnya sudah menangis ketakutan. Lutut mereka gemetar—bahkan ketakutan membuat mereka tak menghiraukan sakit yang ditimbulkan tatkala lutut mereka saling adu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat menggeleng, "T-tidak. Kami mau membantumu, Ivan." Kemudian tersenyum meski dalam hati meringis.

_Krieeet._

Bukan suara pintu tua berderit, namun suara kuku menggores lapisan epidermis teratas batang pohon jati.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka tengah diawasi dari kejauhan. Diawasi oleh gadis berambut pirang platinum—Natalia, yang kini menatap mereka dengan aura kelam berkobar-kobar. Sorot mata violet itu menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang mampu mengoyak tiap inchi tubuh mereka.

[salah satu dari menoleh ke belakang kemudian bergidik ngeri]

Ivan tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka bertiga. [dan Natalia kini meremas rok biru tuanya dengan brutal]. Tanpa kata mereka bertiga segera berlari menuju gudang untuk segera bekerja sebelum pipa tercinta mendarat di kepala mereka.

Natalia mengamati seluruh gerak-gerik mereka dari kejauhan. Kemudian ia menggeram. Sepasang iris violetnya menggambarkan murka. Alisnya saling bertautan. Genggamannya pada roknya semakin menguat, hingga kuku-kukunya sendiri menghujam telapak tangan putih mulus [dan dingin] miliknya.

Mereka pikir mereka siapa?

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara wanita berteriak dari dalam rumah. Suara kakak sulungnya, kakak sulung mereka.

"Ivaaan~ kakak sudah buat kue! Makan sama-sama dengan Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis ya!"

Ivan menoleh, kemudian balas berteriak, "_Da_~ Terima kasih, Kak!"

_Brak_! Sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam batang pohon jati.

[semuanya menoleh. Ivan, ketiga anak itu, semuanya. Lalu kembali ke pekerjaan]

Dari kejauhan Natalia menatap mereka. Menatap mereka penuh kebencian. Benci karena mereka telah merebut perhatian Ivan darinya. Benci karena Ivan tersenyum kepada mereka. Benci karena mereka **selalu bisa berada** di dekat Ivan.

[terakhir kali sang kakak mengunjunginya dua bulan lalu]

Natalia mencintai Ivan. Bukan cinta seorang adik kepada kakak, melainkan cinta seorang gadis kepada seorang pria. Karena itu, Ivan hanya miliknya, hanya untuknya, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mendekati sang kakak kecuali dirinya.

Sang kakak memang tersenyum, namun senyum itu untuk orang lain, bukan untuknya. Natalia memang merasakan kehangatan dari senyuman itu, namun hati kecilnya berduka.

[karena sang kakak tak pernah lagi tersenyum padanya]

[karena sejak hari itu, kejadian itu, Natalia menyingkir dari panggung drama. Dan cintanya pada Ivan yang terlalu besar membuatnya menjadi pengamat semata]

Natalia menunduk, kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau berkarat yang telah lama terbaring di atas tanah basah. Ia mengamatinya lekat-lekat, lalu mengalihkan pandang pada ketiga lelaki muda yang sibuk mengangkat peti-peti raksasa.

Sebuah senyuman haus darah terukir di wajahnya.

[terdengar suara di belakang, "Bu, ada pisau gerak sendiri, tuh! Lihat! Pisaunya terbang, Bu!"]

Mereka harus mati, detik ini juga.

Karena tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menyentuh Ivan kecuali dirinya.

[alam mereka boleh berbeda, tetapi Ivan tetap 'milik' Natalia]

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**note2**: bisakah teman-teman menebak siapa sebenarnya natalia? :))

**note3**: yang kurang suka bisa teriak di kolom review. makasih udah baca! :D

**note4**: наблюдатель = watcher

~ichi


End file.
